Hephaestus and the Pandora’s Box
by My Lady Alethea
Summary: Sometimes life screws you over, leaving you empty and broken. Sometimes the pain gets to be too much, and you just want it all to go away. Sometimes......Just sometimes, it can only get worse to get better.


**This is IncisiveScribe, now My Lady Alethea, I've been working on rewriting my old sotry PostiIt Notes, becasue I jsut coudn't get it to work out the way I imagined and wished to to be. So, I've changed a lot of the story, and it's heading in the rigt direction now, thankfully. So, please review, I realy want ot hear from you. Standard disclamer, I don't own Harry Potter, never have, and never will. Please enjoy this first chapter, the second will be coming very soon:)**

**Hephaestus and the Pandora's Box**

**Ch 1**

A pale hand flew rapidly over the page of the notebook, writing lines in red gel pen.

_Things aren't as perfect as they seem._

_Illusions, you only seem to see what you want to see._

_You don't see the truth._

_I'm not you._

_Can't take the pain_

_Secret behind the fame_

_I'm not the real me, I'm just a replica of you_

_A mirror image of shame_

_Take me, change me, I don't wanna be this person anymore_

_Fix me, change me, I'm not me any more_

_Just change me, make me real_

_The reality behind the lies is such a surprise_

_It's not me it's you_

_I'm imaginary_

_Not real_

_A fictional character_

_Made up for your own sick pleasure_

_Let go of me_

_I wanna be free_

_Take me, change me, I don't wanna be this person anymore_

_Fix me, change me, I'm not me any more_

_Just change me, make me real_

_Can't see myself in the mirror_

_My reflection is of you_

_Shatter the mirror_

_The cracked glass tells no tales_

_I'm alone, weary, frightened_

_Not here_

_Not there_

_I'm gone_

_Pick me up and drop me_

_I'll disappear from sight_

'_Casue I was never real to begin with_

_Take me, change me, I don't wanna be this person anymore_

_Fix me, change me, I'm not me any more_

_Just change me, make me real_

_Take me, change me, I don't wanna be this person anymore_

_Fix me, change me, I'm not me any more_

_Just change me, make me real_

Harry James Potter smiled; this was defiantly one of his best songs. He could never tell his friends at Hogwarts his favorite hobby, they would never understand. Hermione would think the songs too morbid and Ron would just ask why he would do something so dull instead of playing Quidditch. The thought of Hogwarts quickly turned his smile to a frown.

It seemed every year he attended that school, something happened which put him and his friends at risk. This past year it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The fucking tournament which got Cedric killed, over what? A fourteen year old, scrawny, practically useless boy?

Harry growled, anger coursing through his veins, not for the first time this summer. This time, it overwhelmed him, his magic flared, lashing out at the walls which held him prisoner at Private Drive, cracking the plaster even more than it already was. Harry turned, almost screaming in frustration, punched the closest wall with all his might. He heard two things crack, his bones as they broke, and the wall as the plaster broke beneath the force of the blow.

He slumped to the floor, cradling his shattered hand close to his chest; thankfully the Dusley's weren't in. The racket would have caused them to yell at him to quiet down, heaven forbid any of the neighbors heard his unnatural yells. Blood seeped out of his torn skin, staining his unnaturally pale skin, crimson.

"Shit," He cursed the sound ringing out in the nearly empty and eerily silent room. He had been locked up in the house for three weeks straight, Dumbledore's orders, eventually he was going to snap. His eating habits had become worrisome, even for his relatives. Aunt Petunia, the woman who hated her nephew, asked the teen if he was feeling all right the other day, something Harry had never thought he'd hear.

Getting to his feet, Harry shrugged, grabbing the slightly yellowed sheet off his cot and ripping off a strip and tying it over his bleeding knuckles. He tried to bend his fingers, but only got a shock of pain for his efforts.

Great, now he'd have to get outside help. The black haired youth sat down on his bed with a sigh, cursing his luck. That was such a stupid, impulsive move. So much like a Gryffindor.

Ding Dong

Damn the door bell. Probably a girl scout. Maybe a nosey neighbor trying to figure out what the sounds coming from the house were. Whatever it was, Harry didn't really want to deal with it. He had no choice though, it was his 'job' while his relatives were out to answer the door and phone and take messages.

With a heavy sigh, Harry slid off his bed and stumbled down the steps.

Ding Dong

"HOLD ON!" The teen bellowed, no one had any patience these days.

Harry grabbed the doorknob, throwing the bolt open, and pulled the door open, all with his left hand, since his right was rather useless at the moment. The door banged angrily against the wall as it flew open with the force of Harry's pull.

"What?" The emerald eyed teen snarled. He was shocked to see the face of his Potions Master sneering at him.

"I have come on _Dumbledore's _orders" Snape emphasized, "To make sure you were happy and content with your _Muggles_." He said disgustedly.

"Just peachy," Harry countered sarcastically.

"If everything's _peachy_ Potter, then why is your right hand currently glued to your chest?" Snape sarcastically said.

"It's _fine,_" Harry emphasized, sneering disturbingly a lot like Snape.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this," Snape said coolly, and before Harry could react, the greasy haired man grabbed the teen's injured hand with a steel grip.

"FUCK!" Harry yelled, tears spring to his eyes, but he refused to cry in front f this excuse of a man.

"Language Potter," Snape countered, "Four lettered words don't suit the Golden Gryffindor."

"I know a lot more four lettered words, and if you don't let go of my hand, you're going to find out all of them," Harry snarled, trying to pull his hand away, but succeeding in only causing himself further pain.

"Don't move brat," Snape snarled as well, "it seems that you somehow broke your hand, any idea of how you did that?"

"I fell down the stairs," Harry said bitterly, using the age old excuse for any injury.

Snape's grip tightened, "The blood's still fresh, Potter, you don't get bits of plaster stuck in your hand by falling down the stairs. Now, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Fuck you," Harry whispered angrily. "Go to hell, I don't need to answer to you."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "So you don't want my help? Fine." He let go of the teens hand and Harry quickly pulled it back close to his chest.

Harry stumbled back, eyes narrowed. Snape sneered, "Stupid Gryffindor." Turning on his heel, with a swirl of black cloak, the man marched down the driveway, expecting to be called back any second by the idiotic golden boy so he could mend his precious little hand. The call never came.

The door slammed shut and on the inside of the house, Harry Potter slumped miserably to the floor, clutching his throbbing hand to his chest tightly. On the outside, Severus Snape silently stared at the door, pondering the enigma that was Harry Potter.

That night, Harry bit down on his ratty old towel as he tightly bandaged his hand with strips of his sheets, surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he first thought it would. When he went back to Hogwarts, he'd get it fixed. It was only a few weeks away. With a sigh, Harry rubbed at his forehead, a headache building. It had taken quite a while for his bleeding to stop though, but it eventually had. His relatives would be home soon, having been away for the weekend, and Harry dreaded their return. He sighed, rolling his eyes at the thought of his annoying watchers.

Lying down on his rickety bed, he wondered where Sirius was, an exotic island somewhere maybe? The artic circle? It could be the moon for all he knew. His eyes shut, and before Harry knew it, he had slipped off into an exhausted death-like sleep. For the past few months, he had been exhausted and found no reason why he would be, he simply pegged it on the much awaited growth spurt he started right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Now, standing five foot eight, and still growing, he looked even skinnier than he had before, his ribs sticking out almost pitifully, and his skin stretched tightly on his still growing frame. He figured Ron was still taller than he was, but he knew he wasn't the shortest boy in his grade anymore. He spent most of his days sleeping ,and his nights……well either writing songs or sneaking out to parties. Usually he got good and smashed, forgetting his pain for a bit. It had only been two weeks ago when he smoked Pot for the first time. He was planning on hitting a big party tomorrow night and getting good and messed up.

A pounding on his door made Harry shoot up to a sitting position, his sleep dulled eyes flashing open brilliantly in the semi-darkness of his room.

"Bo….Harry," he heard his aunt's voice say through the door. "There's some of your…….people here to see you."

With a groan, Harry realized that she was only being polite because of Wizards intruding in her perfect household. The sooner she could get rid of their freakiness, the better.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia said louder, "Your kind are here. Get up!"

"Coming," Harry replied, getting up, his body protested, wanting more sleep. Dressed in a pair of Dudley's large jeans, held up with a ragged leather belt with holes cut in it so to accommodate his thin waist, patchy gray, used to be white, socks, and an oversized black sweatshirt, also courtesy of his cousin, matched with his frazzled, messy hair, and pale skin and dark bags under his eyes made him look like the picture of the druggie punk his neighbors thought he was.

He slipped silently out of his room, and padded down the stairs, smiling faintly when he saw Remus sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. Petunia was standing in front of the sink, washing dishes, all while muttering to herself, and glancing over her shoulder ever couple of seconds in a nasty sort of way, like she thought Remus was going to grow fur and claws and attack her at any moment. Come on, it wasn't the full moon for another week or so.

"Harry," Remus said, smiling at the teen who had almost snuck up on him. "You've grown."

Harry attempted to smile, "I guess I have, Professor." He shrugged, "I was wondering if I'd ever grow."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Remus?" Asked the werewolf, "I'm not your Professor any longer."

"Yes……Sir." Harry paused, "So what brings you here? I mean, not to be rude or anything."

"Of course you're not," smiled Remus, "I just wanted to check in on you. See how things were going."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Have you heard from Sirius?"

Remus winced, "Er……Yes. I have, to be honest. I can't tell you where he is though."

Harry's face fell, "okay."

Remus sniffed the air, was that blood? "Why don't you sit down here for a bit? Have some tea?"

Harry cast a look at his aunt, who glared at him. "Of course sir."

Remus conjured another teacup and poured some of the steaming tea into it, pushing it across the table to Harry, who took it in his left hand. 'Curious,' Remus though, 'I could have sworn he was right handed.'

"So Harry, how have you been?" Remus questioned, sipping his tea. Harry stared down into his cup like he had no idea what to do with it.

"Fine," he replied in a monotone, "just fine. And you?"

"Good I guess," Remus smiled, "you know Harry, I always thought you were right handed."

Harry's head shot up, "whatever Snape told you, it isn't true." He said in a rush.

Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Er…..I haven't spoken to Severus in quite awhile."

Harry sighed, "sorry," he apologized, "we had a minor conflict earlier. I thought you came to lecture me about respecting my elders."

Remus chuckled even though he knew Harry was clearly not telling the truth, "I do admit, Severus does want more respect than he deserves, though, since he is your Professor, I'd suggest you try and be a bit nicer to him."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "I'll give it a shot." He promised.

"Good to hear," Remus grinned, "now drink up. There's plenty more tea where that came from."

Harry took a hesitant sip of tea, just to please the older man sitting across from him.

After a beat of silence, Remus broke in, "Harry, I do realize you may be angry with me about not telling you where Sirius is, but I really, really can't." The older werewolf took a breath, "It's a bit complicated, but it's a secret, his location is hidden under a spell. I really wish I could tell you though."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

Remus opened his mouth like he was ready to argue his case, but then shut it with a snap. "You do?"

Harry nodded again, "It's more important to me for Sirius to be safe than anything else."

"That's very mature of you Harry," Remus said honestly, "I can guarantee your father wasn't as mature as you are at his age."

Harry smiled half-heartedly. "I'm not much like my father," he admitted.

Remus nodded, "you look so much like him, but you're not him. I know that, I've always known that. You're not James."

Harry looked up into Remus's eyes, locking green on amber. Remus held back a gasp at how dead Harry's once glowing eyes were. Once filled with life and good humor, they now were empty, cold, and emotionless.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Remus questioned the teen.

Harry laughed bitterly, "yeah. Peachy."

Remus shook his head, "Do you want to talk about………That night?"

Harry glared at the werewolf, "I don't need to talk about it." He growled, "I'm fine."

"Of course," Remus bowed his head, "just offering."

"Thanks but no thanks," Harry put down his cup of practically untouched tea. "I really am fine." The teen yawned, covering his mouth with his hand in an embarrassed sort of way. "Sorry," he muttered. "Just a bit tired. It's not you."

Remus smiled kindly, taking in Harry's frazzled appearance, "You look tired," he told the teen.

Harry nodded, rubbing his left leg gingerly. It had been hurting ever since his growth spurt, he had put if off as growing pains, but once a swollen lump had begun to form below his knee, he was worried he may have torn some muscles or something while in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He told himself he'd get it checked out at Hogwarts when he returned for another year.

Remus watched Harry rub his leg, his curiosity peaked. The boy didn't look good, though it was expected after he saw what he did, and was put through an ordeal like he was.

"Why don't you head up to bed," Remus remarked, even though it was only seven thirty. "I'll come back to visit later this week."

Harry nodded, standing up. "Thank you for taking your time to come visit me Sir." Harry paused, "even though I'm not quite the best company."

"It was wonderful spending time with you Harry, I enjoyed it." Remus said with a smile, waving his wand as the tea set disappeared.

"Tell……If you have time; tell Sirius I miss him, okay?" Harry said before he disappeared up the stairs.

Remus nodded, turning to face Petunia, "you're right," he admitted. "He's not okay."

The woman nodded, her horse like face pensive, "I know I haven't treated Harry too well in the past," she paused, "but I have tried to take care of him. I know the boy……He hasn't eaten almost anything since he returned from……..that school of his. He sleeps all the time. I told Vernon to leave him alone, after reading that letter his Headmaster sent me about that….Tournament thing."

"I'm very glad you contacted me," Remus said truthfully, "I was worried about how he would deal with what he went through. I'll try to get him removed from here as soon as possible. Maybe if he's around some of his friends he'd feel better,"

Petunia nodded, "I know one thing though……" she nodded towards the stairs, "I was worried about this sort of thing since the first day we took him in."

Remus nodded, "I'll keep in touch. If anything, anything happens, contact me, okay? It's very important. Even if it's the smallest sign that he's getting worse, tell me."

"I will," promised Petunia, "but whatever you do, don't tell Vernon I've been the one contacting you. The consequences…..are rather bad."

"I never would," Remus said truthfully, "never. Well, thank you for the hospitality, but I must be going."

Petunia walked Remus to the front door, "Mr. Lupin," she said softly, "I really am worried about Harry."

"Me too," Remus agreed, "me too."

* * *

**Wahoo, that chapter was fun to write! It's really setting the building blocks for the rest of the story, and so will the next few chapters. All I'll tell you is that I'm really excited to be working on this story again, I had high hopes for it, but I failed at writing it as I wanted. Now, I'm giving it a second try. Please review, I love to hear from anyone who has imput on my wiriting.**


End file.
